


Love Is A Polaroid

by AdumbRavenclaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdumbRavenclaw/pseuds/AdumbRavenclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emilia GreenGrass is ready for her final year of school. until now she managed not to be noticed or do anything special, and she loves it. but of course, this wouldn't be a story if she continued that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> so This is the first time i'm ever really publishing any fanfiction that matter, i wrote a little when i was like 12 so it doesn't really matter.  
> anyway i do hope you like it and tell me if you do\don't.  
> btw, English isn't my first language, so there will be grammar mistakes.  
> and of course i don't own any part of the Harry Potter universe, I'm just taking a little trip in it.

Emilia GreenGrass hated September first.  
The chaos and madness and teary eyed parents.  
It was the absolute worst.  
Of course, her own family being there didn’t do any good to the situation, her half sisters were annoying as heck and her father always talked to “very important people”.  
But it wasn’t just the train station that sparked her hate. God no.  
The train itself was hell on earth.  
See, in the Hogwarts Express you couldn’t sit by yourself, No fucking way. People were piling up each compartment, and you had to pray not to get stuck with the wrong people.  
Like the Weasley clan and co. Those bastards always sat together no matter what, and wether you were in their compartment or five compartments away you still suffered from the fucking noise.  
And this year, her final year in the lovely and oh so delightful Hogwarts, she was about to suffer the most. Not only did she had to make sure that the twins were okay, he father lectured her non-stop about how he expects her to succeed and thrive this year. Her step mother kept telling her to make sure last year’s mistake won’t happen again (it was the twins first year, and they got stuck in a compartment with a bunch of 6th years while Emily sat quietly in a nearly empty compartment), Emily’s head nearly exploded.  
But that wasn’t enough to torture her, oh no. Her father spotted his sister and talked to her and her husband for twenty fucking minutes, and she couldn’t go and get settled on the train, because her sisters talked to their dumb friends.  
Eventually her step mom called her sisters and told them to get going.  
So Emily was stuck strolling a train for a sit while the twins talked their little heads off, and everyone was shouting.  
When she finally found a place, only occupied by two hufflepuffs, she sat and her step sisters followed.  
Their compartment was fairly quite, besides the twins chatters and the hufflepuffs silent conversation. But of course, it was too good to be true. Suddenly what sounded like 50 angry elephants became the only thing she heard. Through the window she saw a sea of orange hair and felt herself begin to cry internally.  
This is gonna be an amazing year full of fun and joy and fucking glitter, she thought to herself.


	2. chapter 2

The first night at school was always the worst for her.  
It was hard, seeing everyone reunite and laugh and chat away, while she sat alone wishing to be at home with her laptop and TV and happiness. Plus, this much british accents together hurt her ears. It felt like the twins were right in her brain with their giggling and annoying word pronunciation.  
So she just sat at theRavenclaw table and waited for the pudding to be served. The sorting was fairly boring, she watched two more weasleys get into Gryffindor (who saw that coming?), everyone sang lamely and then the headmaster made a long and boring speech. As a past ravenclaw nobody expected hilarious jokes from Flitwick, so Emily just laid her head on the table and waited for the torture to end. And so she ended up eating her pudding (actual chocolate pudding) while listening to two of her classmates discuss the classes they passed and what to improve and oh dear Merlin the N.W.E.T.s are this year how will we survive, I barely made it through last year!  
Naturally, she didn’t stay long after this. She got up, and made her long and agonizing way to the tower.  
And of course, she didn’t make it long before crashing into someone. No, usually, she would just keep walking, but this individual was very rock-like and her head banged against their chest. “Shit, I’m so sorry, I didn’t watch where I was going”.  
She looked up to see a pair of brown eyes staring back at her. A farther examination of the persons face led her to the conclusion that he was very handsome and quite familiar looking.  
She took a step back, lowered her head and planned to keep on moving, but the stranger caught her arm and turned her around. Which was a big no-no in her books. “What the fuck s wrong with you?” she half screamed.  
The stranger looked a little scared and a little insulted. “What is wrong with me? Whats wrong with you! I was apologizing, the polite thing to do was accept it”  
He looked quite angry, and a quick look around confirmed that a few people were watching them.  
“You shouldn’t just touch people like that, without asking or giving them a little warning!” Emily exclaimed. The stranger’s expression softened a little. “Im sorry, you’re right” he nodded his head and offered her a small smile, as if he knew that her touching issues were deeper than that.  
Emily just shook her head and moved past him.  
Once she was secure in her bed, wearing her pajamas and ignoring her roommates very loud conversations, she missed home more than anything.  
And by home she means good old Austin, with her mom and step-dad and actual friends, not this stupid gloomy place.  
And thats why first nights are the hardest, because the memories of the past summer are still vibrant in her head, and the realization that she won’t be able to experience that for another year begins to settle in. Plus, if all her days would be spent bumping into pretty ignorant boys, she doesn’t know how she’ll survive this year.


End file.
